Something's Wrong With Ruby
by CUDDLY PENGUIN 69
Summary: Ruby joins the 'dark side' after rejection from Weiss. she also has a big secret.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLOSER:** I do not own RWBY. Only this idea.

A/N: Hey guys. Wow, it has been a _looooong_ time since I've written. I miss it.

Chapter 1

Team RWBY sat in the cafeteria, eating their lunch when Cardin walked by, taking the cookie out of Ruby's hand. Weiss, Blake, and Yang's faces conveyed horror as they saw Ruby's adorable face darken. In the following second, the cafeteria was filled with a terrifying shriek as Ruby sped around Cardin like a small tornado. He screamed in pain as the blade of Crescent Rose sliced at him. Students and faculty watched as blood pooled on the floor around him and his screams subsided. Ruby stopped, returning back to her table, munching on the bloody cookie. Cardin fell into pieces on the floor, making a mess. Dove walked up, aiming his sword-gun at her from across the table.

"You'll pay for that!" Dove yelled, his brow furrowed in anger. Using her speed, Ruby sped around, turning his weapon towards him right before he pulled the trigger, and then giving him a push forward before returning to her seat. As she stopped, Dove fell forward onto his blade as a shot fired into his chest.

"What _the hell_ just happened!?" Blake asked, looking at the dead body next to her tray.

"I think she may have just killed them both." Weiss stated as Russel and Skye ran away in fear.

"Miss Rose, do you have _any_ idea how much trouble you're in?!" Glynda asked angrily as she stomped into the cafeteria.

"What're you gonna do, spank me?" Ruby taunted. Glynda swung her riding crop, smacking Ruby's cheek with it, leaving a bright red mark. "Feeling better?" Ruby continued to taunt, earning her another smack with the riding crop. Ruby simply laughed at the professor. As Glynda raised her arm to swing again, a hand grabbed her arm, keeping her from swinging the riding crop.

"Glynda, that's enough." Professor Ozpin said as he released her arm. "Let it go." He continued.

"But sir, she…" Glynda began.

"Let it go" Ozpin repeated. Glynda huffed angrily and walked away, her heels clicking on the floor.

"Ruby why'd you- Ruby?" Yang began before noticing her sister was no longer in the cafeteria.

"Where'd she go?" Blake asked.

"I think I saw her heading back towards the dorms" Pyyrha chimed in as she went to put her plate away. Yang, Blake, and Weiss all headed up to the dorms.

Ruby was lying on her bed, her headphones on and listening to music, when her team walked in.

"Ruby, what was that all about!?" Yang exclaimed as she ripped the headphones off her sister's head.

"Woah, chill sis!" Ruby replied, grabbing her headphones back.

"What was that all about, back there in the cafeteria?" Yang asked.

"Cardin took my cookie. He paid for it." Ruby answered

"And so you kill him?!" Yang exclaimed.

"Oh c'mon, I did a service by offing him. He deserved it." Ruby said.

"Ruby! What's gotten into you!?" Yang asked.

"Nothing! I'm fine!" Ruby replied, jumping down off her bed. She threw a duffel bag over her shoulder and walked towards the door.

"Ruby, where are you going?!" Yang asked.

"Somewhere that's not _here_." Ruby answered, opening the door.

"Why?!" Blake asked.

"Ask Weiss" Ruby said before speeding down the hall, leaving rose petals in her wake.

Blake and Yang both looked at Weiss, who looked completely flabbergasted and offended.

"I have no idea what she means by that, I swear!" Weiss exclaimed as she noticed Yang's angry glare.

"Just come on, let's follow the rose petals." Yang said angrily.

Ruby stood aboard the airship in her black jeans and red hoodie. When the airship arrived at the station in Vale, she exited the ship and after a look around she sat down on the steps to wait for someone. She pulled a cigarette out of her pocket, followed by a lighter given to her by the person she was waiting on. She held the burning paper tube in her mouth, inhaling the chemicals. She exhaled, smoke pouring from her mouth like a chimney. She didn't smoke very often, she'd had the same pack for a month and still had a few left.

A fancy, white and orange car with black tinted windows pulled up to the station. The passenger side window rolled down and the voice inside said

"Hello Red"

Ruby walked over and opened the door. As she got in, Yang, Weiss, and Blake stepped out of another airship to see Ruby get in a car.

"Ruby!" Yang called out, trying to get her to turn around. As the car drove away the girls noticed that the license plate spelled out 'TORCHED'.

"You don't think…" Blake began to ask.

"No, she wouldn't. Not Ruby." Yang said, trying to convince herself that her sister wasn't 'turning to the dark side' so to speak.

"Are you _sure_ she wouldn't?" Weiss asked, her tone filled with venom.

"Look, I know my sister! And I know that she's no criminal." Yang remarked.

"Yang, she _killed_ two people today. Albeit they deserved it, but she still murdered them." Weiss stated. Yang sighed heavily.

"Ruby, please don't do this." Yang said to herself.

"So, how ya been, Red." The driver of the car asked.

"I've been better, Roman." Ruby answered as she pulled her hoodie off.

"Anything _else_ you want to take off?" Roman asked her as she smoothed the wrinkles in her shirt. Ruby pulled off the wig that looked like her natural hair. The one her father had made her wear from the time she was two years old to protect her from discrimination. She let her claws grow out and she took off teeth-colored covers that covered her sharp canine teeth that filled her mouth. Ruby sighed in relief as she ruffled her hair, letting her ears stick up. She'd been covering up so long that even Yang had forgotten she was a Faunus.

She jumped as her scroll vibrated in her pocket.

"Hey" Ruby said, answering the call.

"Ruby! Tell me you didn't get in that car with who I think you did." Yang said frantically.

"That depends, who do you think I'm with?" Ruby asked.

"Roman!" Yang exclaimed

"Well, I can't lie to you. I _am_ with him." Ruby said.

"Ruby, how could you!?" Yang exclaimed.

"I don't want to talk about this right now!" Ruby replied, annoyed.

"Well, will you be back?" Yang asked, her voice filled with worry.

"Of course I'll be back, Yang!" Ruby answered.

"Well, be careful Ruby." Yang said, sounding defeated and sad.

"I will. Don't worry, I'll be fine." Ruby said.

"I'll miss you. And I love you, Ruby." Yang said.

"Love you too, sis." Ruby replied, hanging up. Ruby lied back in the seat as the car grew nearer to Roman's abode.

"Damn it!" Yang sighed as she stuck her Scroll in her pocket.

"What is it? What did she say?" Blake asked, just as worried as Yang.

"She's with Torchwick. And she's not coming back just yet, but eventually" Yang answered, tears beginning to roll down her cheek. Blake and Weiss hugged the weeping blond as they stood at the airship station.

 **A/N:** Heyyyy you guys! That was chapter 1. I hope you like it, I know it's small, but there will be more soon. I'm not back for good, but I should be able to post semi-regularly for the next year or two. Love you guys. Qwek Qwek.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLOSER:** I do not own RWBY

A/N: Hey guys. I'm gonna try to make this chapter longer. Enjoy

 **Chapter 2**

Ruby set her bag down on Roman's bed, a place she's been a few times before. Noticing that she looked like she was depressed, Roman came up behind her and tickled her sides, causing her to jump initially, then burst into laughter.

"S-s-s-stop!" Ruby laughed as his fingers danced on the sides of her ribcage. Roman smiled as her tail wagged, beating against his leg. He picked her up, hooking his arms under her. He laid her on the bed and continued to tickle her.

"R-R-Rommman! I'm gonna pee!" Ruby exclaimed between laughs.

"Well, we don't want _that_." Roman replied, ceasing his tickling. He pulled off his hat and threw it with marksman precision onto the hat rack in the corner of the room. From the matted, ginger hair, arose two fox ears of the same color.

Ruby, pulling Roman down on top of her, took one of his ears between her fingers, massaging it as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Roman's breathing became faster as she massaged his ears. His face blushed red and he leaned down, his reddening lips pressing against Ruby's. As his tongue weaved into her mouth, her hands moved from his ears to his hair, intertwining her fingers in his ginger locks. Roman stood back up and broke free of the grasp of her legs. He grabbed her boots and began to take them off, setting them by the wall. He unbuttoned his coat and threw it to the hat rack, missing it. Ruby watched eagerly as he pulled off his ascot, then his shirt, revealing the jackolantern tattoo on his chest. As he stood there in his pants, he walked back over to Ruby and began to unfasten her corset. Once undone, her clothes joined Roman's on the floor. Roman smiled as she lied there in her black and rose spotted undergarments. Those soon ended up on the floor as well. Ruby's face reddened with excitement as Roman gently kneaded her soft breasts in his hands. She let out a soft moan when his tongue suddenly flicked her pink nipples before it circled the areolas. Seeing the bulge in his pants, Ruby sat up and unfastened his belt. She pulled his pants down as she looked up at his face. She smiled as she took his warm meat in her hand. "Tonight, _I_ control the pole" Ruby thought as she ran her hand up and down the hardened shaft. "Oh that's nice" Roman said softly as Ruby's hand slid up and down all 12 inches of his cock. Ruby giggled as he moaned. Roman slightly jumped when he felt her mouth on his tip. "Mmmm" he moaned as he bit his lip. Ruby's eyelids fell shut as his cock slid further into her mouth. Her eyes shot open when she felt Roman back away from her. "Huh?" She questioned. Roman reached into his nightstand and pulled out a few condoms. "Oh" she replied. As Roman tore open the wrapping and rolled on the condom, Ruby scooted back onto the bed and lied back and spread her legs a bit, exposing her pretty, pink clit. "Beautiful" Roman said as he crawled up onto the bed, wrapping his arms under her legs and bringing his face to her pussy. Ruby's face flushed with blood as he pressed his lips against it. She moaned as his tongue entered her hot, wet pussy. Ruby whimpered as Roman sucked, licked, and fingered her soft, wet pussy. "Romaaaaaaannn!" Ruby moaned as she sprayed his face with her juices. "Delicious" Roman said as he licked around his mouth. Ruby whimpered excitedly as he pressed his cock against her opening. "P-put it in!" Ruby whimpered, not wanting to be teased any longer. Roman gently trusted his hips forward, pushing his cock into her, making Ruby moan. Ruby bit her lip as Roman began thrusting in and out of her wet, tight pussy. Roman leaned down, kissing Ruby's neck as he thrust into her, his thrusts gradually intensifying. Ruby's eyes rolled back in her head as Roman sucked on her neck and excited her pussy. As Roman gained speed with his thrusts, his pelvis smacked against Ruby's making a soft smacking sound. "Oh god! Oh Roman! Ngh!" Ruby moaned as he pounded into her. "Oh Roman, FUUUUUCK!" Ruby screamed as she came, squirting her fluids and her pussy tightening around Roman's dick, making him fill his condom with his seed. He pulled out and slid the condom off, tying it in a not at the top before throwing it in the waste bin next to his bed. Roman lied back on the bed, panting as Ruby lied against him, her breasts pressing against his ribs and her head resting on his rising and falling chest. "That was awesome!" Ruby said as she caught her breath. Roman smiled as he held a lit cigar in his mouth. "That _was_ great." Roman said, rubbing her head. Roman opened his eyes to see Emerald and Mercury standing at his bedroom door. "Hey! Have you rats heard of this new thing called _knocking_!?" Roman exclaimed, putting out his cigar.

"Shut up, you pervert. Cinder has a job for you to do." Emerald retorted.

"I'm a little busy at the moment" Roman replied, motioning to Ruby.

"Too bad. You got a job to do" Mercury said sternly.

"Fine then" Roman said, standing up out of bed, exposing himself to them shamelessly. Emerald shielded her eyes and Mercury turned away.

"Thanks for the scarring!" Emerald exclaimed.

"Oh you know you liked it, tramp" Roman retorted as he redressed.

"Roman, you're leaving?" Ruby whined.

"Unfortunately" he answered. "Neo!" Roman called out. Neo appeared next to him, her eyes asking him what he needed. "Keep Ruby company while I'm gone. If she wants to go home, make sure she gets there. _Safely_ " He instructed her. Neo nodded as she sat on the bed, next to Ruby, smiling at her.

Roman kissed Ruby before he left.

"You're a pervert!" Emerald exclaimed from the back seat of Roman's car as they drove towards Cinder's warehouse. "Says the antisocial orphan thief" Roman retorted bitterly. Emerald's eyes widened as she was briefly offended. "I would kill you _now_ if the car wasn't moving!" Emerald stated sourly.

"Keep telling yourself that, sweetheart" Roman said, dismissing her. As the car came to a stop at the warehouse, Roman exited the car and looked at Emerald. "I'm waiting" Roman taunted Emerald. Emerald growled and unsheathed her sicles. As she moved to slice at Roman, he swung his Melodic Cudgel and blocked her attack then knocked her weapons to the ground. Out if the corner of his eye, he noticed Mercury start to move his legs to attack. Before he could even kick a shot off, Roman hooked the curved part of his weapon on Mercury's ankle and gave a hard pull, causing the young assassin to faceplant into the pavement. Pressing his foot onto Mercury's back, he stated "Like I said before, I'm a _professional"_ as he smirked at Emerald. "Now get up, you imbecile" he said, pulling Mercury back onto his feet. Mercury huffed angrily as he dusted himself off. "Roman" Cinder greeted in her seductively evil voice. "How wonderful it is to see you, despite your lack of punctuality" she added. "'Scuse me, but I was busy with things of my own" Roman replied. "Yeah, busy screwing a young redhead from Beacon!" Emerald butted in. "Oh, is this true?" Cinder asked, curious. "Technically, yes" Roman answered.

"Hmm, interesting. Tell me, she is training to be a huntress, is she not?" Cinder asked. "Well,technically, yes" Roman answered. "But?" Cinder added, sensing he had more to say. "But I think I could change that. But I highly doubt she'd go along with _your_ crazy plan" Roman replied. "Oh, and why is that, Roman?" Cinder asked, slightly agitated. "Because, she doesn't want to kill _everyone_. She likes killing bullies and stealing shit, not _dooming the entire planet_!" Roman answered. "Well, if she declines, you'll have to kill her." Cinder stated. " _ **The fuck I will!**_ " Roman replied angrily. "Well she'll know too much, and she's still too pure to not report it to anyone. And we can't have _that,_ now can we?" Cinder said, putting her hand on his jaw again. "I'll see what I can do" Roman hissed. "Now the kids said you had a job for me?" Roman asked. "Yes, how familiar are you with flying an airship?" Cinder asked, earning a slight smile from the crime lord.

"I'll call him when I get back. Can you take me back to Beacon, Neo?" Ruby asked as she pulled her hoodie back on. Ruby grabbed her bag as Neo grabbed her other hand and teleported them back to Beacon. "Thanks, Neo" Ruby smiled at as she left. Ruby made her way from the airship dock where Neo dropped her off at to her dorm, crossing the campus as the sun began to rise. Ruby entered her dorm and climbed onto her bed. Ruby groaned as she relaxed on her bed. "Huh, they must be at class already" Ruby said as she grabbed her scroll to call Roman.

"Hey babe" Ruby said when he answered the call. "What's up, sweetie?" He asked. "I decided to have Neo take me back to Beacon, I hope that's okay" Ruby answered. "Oh that's fine. There's some things I have to take care anyways." Roman stated. "I love you" Ruby said nervously. "I love you too, Red" Roman replied. Ruby hung up, smiling a little bit as she lied down in her bed.

"I'm just really worried about her, y'know" Yang said to her teammates as they neared the dorm. "Yang, I'm sure she's alright" Blake tried to comfort her."I just don't understand why she'd do this. Why she'd go to _him_ " Yang stated. "I'm sure she has a good reason for it" blake replied. "I still don't know what she meant by blaming me!?" Weiss exclaimed. Yang glared at Weiss as they entered the dorm. Yang turned her head back to the room to see her younger sister lying on her bed. "RUBY!" Yang exclaimed as she charged towards the bed gleefully. "I'm so happy you're back!" Yang exclaimed as she wrapped herself around Ruby. "Of course I'm back" Ruby said, unamused by her sister's concern. "Did you change your mind!?" Yang asked. "No. He had to go do something." Ruby said. "Oh" Yang replied. "Yang, guys, I have something to show you" Ruby said nervously. "Is it a tattoo!?" Yang said motherly. "No." Ruby said, pulling off her wig, exposing her ears. "Ruby!?" Yang said "how long have you had _those_?" Yang asked. Ruby explained to them about how her dad made her disguise herself to avoid discrimination. "They're so _cuuuuuute_!" Yang exclaimed as she rubbed her ears between her fingers. "She has a tail!" Weiss exclaimed as she noticed it poking out of her pants. "Hey!" Ruby exclaimed as Weiss and Blake stroked her tail. "Oh, what did you mean by 'ask Weiss'?" Yang asked. "Well…" Ruby began.

A/N: well, that's it for this chapter. I hope you like it. If you don't, well too bad. Hehe. As of this author's note, it I the Saturday after Episode 9 and the World of Remnant has not aired yet because it is 2:32 in the morning. See ya later, guys. Qwek Qwek!


End file.
